


Smokestacks

by Second_Lady_of_Shalott



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Biblical References, Eventual Romance, F/M, One Shot Collection, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Second_Lady_of_Shalott/pseuds/Second_Lady_of_Shalott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots mainly in behind the scenes moments. </p><p>1. The omelet was amazing despite the burnt side.</p><p>2. "Do I scare you?"</p><p>3. "Where did you get the dress anyhow?"</p><p>4. The Test</p><p>5. The  car ride back</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Omelet

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I just have lots of feels especially after that recent episode and now we officially have a fandom to post works to. 
> 
> This is me trying to get rid of the feels by writing them out. 
> 
> This takes place during episode 4.

_"And there's a spark in your centre that's piercing me in_

_I got a night-time shudder and a lion within_

_I got a brain-tricked hunger and you're pulling me in."_

\- Smokestacks, Layla 

                  ______________________________

 

It's only when everyone has left that the burning smell register on her mind and she immediately flips the omelet to the other side.

Chloe distinctly remembers Lucifer saying something about omelets being ruined. Luckily, the flames had been turned down to low so the burnt side wasn't as bad as it could have been. 

When the omelet was done, Chloe placed it on the plate and arranged the bacon on the side. There's coffee waiting to be poured and served into her favorite mug. There's a carton of orange juice sitting near the fridge as if whoever was getting it had been distracted for a moment. 

And when she sets her plate down on the table, she notices the fresh fruit neatly arranged on the designated basket.

Since Chloe kicked out the man who randomly broke into her home to make her breakfast  (and she still doesn't know if she should be touched or get a restraining order), she poured the coffee into the mug and the juice into a glass before setting them on the table as well. 

Then she sits.

Feeling apprehensive, Chloe takes a small bite of the omelet. 

And _moans_.

The omelet was amazing despite the burnt side. She takes bite after bite and it seems the taste kept getting better.

If he was here, no doubt he would've used the moment. To tell her the omelet was to her the apple he tempted Eve with or something like that. 

Or perhaps proposition her again in her weak moment of food orgasm bliss.

The bacon was good too despite being cold. Machines were also not immune to Lucifer's charms because the coffee tasted stronger and better than the sludge she hurriedly drinks before rushing to get Trixie to school on time.

All in all, it's one of the best breakfasts Chloe has had in a long time.

 

 


	2. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was an omission of truth, not a lie. 
> 
> But there was a moment where she feared him briefly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for episode 4. You have been warned.

Sitting in the car with ten minutes to go was agonizing.

Silence reigns between the two but while Chloe secretly fidgets and tries not to stare at the digital clock, Lucifer is content to sit comfortably and stare ahead. 

Her mind keeps running over the odd occurrences with Lucifer so much that when he starts the conversation, she decides to play along with his twisted version of reality.

Until...

"Do I scare you?"

His look is piercing through her, trying to see through to her deep secrets, and make her blurt out the truth as he had done to others before.

She pauses briefly, meeting his gaze. His eyes were like the abyss of an ocean to the point that she could see her reflection staring her back.

And she recalls earlier that night.

_Shocked by the unique scars on his back, Chloe waves aside the embarassment and appreciation of seeing him fully naked. Asking questions, she strides to his side, much closer to him than usual, and gently turns him around to see the scars properly._

_She senses he had let her_ _get_ _close to see. Most people with unique scars born of tragedy were wary of letting strangers see. At first, the scars were gnarly but then it was as if her eyes suddenly focused and she saw the revealed pattern. The faint detailed feathers burnt into his skin._

_Without even thinking, she raises her hand to the scars, to trace the ghost feathers from beginning to end, and she barely touches the raised skin--_

_His grip is tight on her wrist and her heart flips. She's gone too far this time, judging by his face. Chloe had never been afraid of Lucifer's fast reactions, startled maybe, but not a trickle of fear like this instant._

_And when he raises his eyes to hers, he sees this._

_There's a heart shattering vulnerability in his eyes and he says,"Don't...please."_

Chloe felt the question came in response to that moment. They've brushed that moment aside, never to talk about again. This was as close as they were going to get. But she knew the answer to his question. 

"No."

And she senses he may shock her from time to time but she'll never be afraid of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During the scene, I felt she hesitated a bit too long but that's my personal opinion. I wanted to write about the scar scene as well, so it made its way into here too.


	3. The Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Lucifer obtained the dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look ma! The chapters are getting longer!
> 
> Still be warned about episode 4 spoilers.
> 
> Also, I just realized I never mentioned the title is from the song Smockstacks by Layla. It's obvious but still, I don't own my title or the song or the characters.

It wasn't unusual for his lovers to "forget" something of theirs at his apartment. 

Word on the street was that Lucifer of Lux never invited the same person back. This had made women more determined to become the first one to return.

The "one" in his life. 

(He laughed so hard at that.)

It started off small, jewelry left behind that he sent glowering Maze to retrieve while smiling at the unfortunate women. But then, it turned to larger items. Scented breezy scarves were a crowd favorite, with their numbers written on one corner in permanent marker. Easily replaced if forgotten but big enough to miss.

Personally, he enjoyed watching Maze burn the pile. 

Now, the latest were pieces of clothing.

Mostly lingerie but he did obtain a collection of tops, pants, shoes, and skirts to the point that he gifted them to his dancers along with a bonus.

They were the centerpieces of his club after all.

Out of everything that was "forgotten," Lucifer's absolute favorite was the red halter dress hanging in his walk in closet.

The owner had been a leggy brunette that had caught his eye from the moment she walked in. Immediately, he whisked her upstairs. 

The next morning, once he informed her the cab was waiting, she rolled out of bed and kissed him goodbye.

With a wink and a smile, she boldly exited the apartment, wearing only her corset bra and boy shorts. 

The dress was left where it was--haphazardly thrown across the bar tabletop--with a custom made label revealing her name and phone number. 

She _almost_ got a call back, that one.

But she was a back toucher and resented having her hands tied above her head. She also refused orgies and threesomes so that was a no. 

Unfortunately. 

Lucifer is reminded immediately of the dress when he gives the detective a quick glance over and disapproves. No doubt the detective was thinking to remain in the shadows, watching the crowd.

So he ushers her into the bathroom with the red halter dress, a hairbrush, and a pair of shoes borrowed from Maze's room. 

Chloe doesn't protest as much, mainly staying quiet. No doubt she thinks this was the least she could do for breaching his personal space. 

While he waits for her, he pours himself a drink. Downstairs, the party is starting. The music is slowly increasing, no doubt his dancers were already at their positions. Maze would already be giving the poor men heart attacks. Lucifer is on his third shot when she reenters the room, frowning.

"I think this is a little tight on me." She says, placing her neat pile on the couch before walking over to him.

If he thought the dress had been made for the original owner, he was wrong. It had been made for Chloe. 

Except...

He frowns.

She sees.

"I know, right?" Chloe responds to his frown as she looks down at her chest. 

The scar where she had been shot was on display. While not fresh, it still caught the attention but she's unbothered by it. Instead, she's bothered by how tight the dress was on top.

He smiles.

"That's exactly how the dress is supposed to look, detective. Now, unless you want us to have a private party of our own, I believe the party is starting without us." He says, gesturing towards the stairs. 

After giving him a look he's becoming quite familiar with ( _still not going to sleep with you_ ), she walked to the stairs, heels clicking on the dark floor.

He takes a moment to appreciate the back of her walk before striding forward and catching up to her.

There's something nagging in Chloe's mind, ever since she received the dress with the cutoff label, and it's not until she reached the club floor that the question is revealed.

She turned to Lucifer.

"Where did you get the dress anyhow?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personal headcanon is that unless it's threesomes or orgies, he ties up his lovers to keep them from touching his back or stays on his back throughout. 
> 
> Inspired by the tweet that Tom Felton says he almost tweeted back at. Poor woman, it almost worked.


	4. The Test

She's cautiously making her way through the building, her gun pointed and ready to shoot. 

It's only when she is at the entrance to the agreed meeting place that Chloe hears sobbing and she hurries inside.

The first thing she catches was a reflection of red. Chloe blinks and it's a reflection of Lucifer looming over the kidnapped woman who's sobbing apologies, face turned away from the man.

A quick glance over the room reveals the other occupants on the floor, unable to get up.

Chloe doesn't know what to think anymore. All the evidence she's been denying since first meeting Lucifer Morningstar was being shoved in her face.

_I already told you._

_God given, I'm afraid._

_They deserve to be punished._

_I'm immortal._

_An atheist, how ironic._

The fact that not one bullet managed to hit him when the singer was killed, the super strength, the freaky allure thing he had with the majority of women, the way he could get people to confess their dark desires, and how all the guilty seemed to fear his presence in the room. 

And he just stands there, egging her on as if he knows she's about to break.

Heart pounding, her hand pulls the trigger but manages to graze a shot by.

She's horrified. 

Chloe just shot a civilian. 

He laughs. 

.

.

.

Despite it all, he doesn't think she'll do it.

Chloe Decker is one of those people. The type to see the truth but close their eyes to it if it doesn't fit in their little world.

In her little world, there's no such thing as the devil. 

But she does, proving him wrong and he delights in that. 

Lucifer takes in the moment and gives his entire attention to the woman in front of him. 

The detective's solemn face had immediately shattered into one of shock, her shoulders hunched, and--

_Long dark hair covered the shoulders that immediately hunched, a hand letting go of the forbidden fruit, and the delicate face twisting to shocked horror._

In that brief moment--in that face of hers--he is reminded of Her, Adam's second wife, the one who brought original sin upon her descendants.

 Eve. 

And to be honest, he feels just as triumphant as then. 

Following that thought was a foreign burning on the side of his leg. 

He's bleeding.

He's been shot.

It has been centuries upon centuries since he had felt pain and it surprises him to the point that he slumps down on his knees. 

She walks over and joins him, worrying about the consequences of shooting a civilian.

He peers at her face, to see the echoes of Eve again but it must have been the heat of the moment. 

He always did enjoyed egging people on.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Handwaves at chapter. Guys, I think my feels are running out. This went on a totally different direction than I thought it would.
> 
> One more chapter left to go about episode 4.


	5. Reflection and Evidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The car ride back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which the writer pulls a Stephenie Meyer and doesn't bother to Google whether there are Walgreens stores in LA or a different brand.
> 
> For those who don't know what Walgreens is, it's a chain of pharmaceutical convenience stores.

Chloe Decker is relieved to find that despite her brief loss of common sense, she only managed to graze the club owner.

Still, said club owner was milking it for what it was worth.

He pulled her closer in order to "keep the weight off his injury," pressing his lean muscular chest to her that makes her mind briefly flash back to his nakedness.

"You shot me." Lucifer stated, not in the sort of tone others would've given but in a proud one. A quick glance up revealed the grin was on full display. 

"I barely grazed you!" Chloe couldn't help but reply in her defence just as they reached her car.

He lets go, leaning on the car while she takes out her keys, and watches her.

"And I suppose I should be grateful you're an awful shooter, detective but really, what is the LAPD teaching these days?" He muses before giving her a worried look and continuing,"How will I sleep at night, knowing criminals are not getting their proper punishment because the police does not know how to shoot a target a few feet away?"

At his words, she quickly gives him the Mom Look that works wonders with Trixie (to which he smiles innocently) before helping him enter the car. 

Silence reigns in the car on the way back.

Chloe thinks on the enigma Lucifer Morningstar and his twisted reality. She's heard about how the rich life changes people, how it sometimes destroys them. Could he be one of them? 

It explains why there's no record of him beyond five years ago, how he believes he's the King of Hell himself.

She's kicking herself for believing his story. 

He's bleeding from the wound. That's all the proof she needs.

At the red light, Chloe takes a quick look over at her unusually quiet companion. 

As if he sensed her gaze, he turns his head away from the window to her. He smiles at her before returning to stare at his dried bloodstains on his right hand.

Sonuvabitch, her guilt just reached a new level.

Chloe pulls the car to the curb at the next Walgreens she sees and murmurs, "I'll be right back."

Her shopping trip is a quick one. With skilled hands, she grabbed what she needs and is at the register before the cashier had even acknowledged her presence at the store. 

"I've been shot, detective! Show more concern towards the possibility of having a scar on my perfect physique instead of going on your grocery run." Lucifer complains as she reenters the car with a bag. 

"Here." She says in response, pulling out a package of hand wipes and handing them over to him. "Clean your hand and try not to spill blood on the seat." 

He momentarily stares at her in indignant shock before he does as told. 

.

.

.

"Okay, sit here and put your feet on the table." Chloe orders as she helped him sit gently on the couch before dumping the contents of the bag on one side of the table. 

She grabs a small package of alcoholic wipes and opens it to begin cleaning the wound, only to stop when he jolts and groans in pain. 

"Are you torturing me?" He exclaimed. 

"You said you didn't want it to scar and it might get infected if we don't take care of it." She explains and moves to continue her work. 

After that, he stays still and watches her clean the wound. It was really just a graze, a deep one though.

The detective has the same look on her face that she usually gets in crime scenes--a frown, her gaze piercing and far away.

Before he knew it, she was backing away and cleaning up the dirty gauzes. He quirks a smile when he notices how she absently wiped on her blouse and dirty it.

"There, all done." She says before pointing at the leftover gauzes and ointment. "I noticed you didn't have anything related to first aid the last time I was here so keep those. Don't move until the pain is less." 

Chloe is getting ready to leave when he says,"After shooting me, you're leaving me?"

"Trixie's babysitter can only stay until midnight, not a minute later. If I hurry, I'll make it on time. Goodnight." She says and with a wave, left the penthouse. 

"Fine." He says.

And then he proceeded to sit there until the pain lessen enough to walk downstairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of episode 4. 
> 
> This chapter fought me and maybe it shows. Let me know what you thought of it please. 
> 
> Next time I post, we'll be going back to episode 1 and getting those feels back. Thank you all!


End file.
